It's enough
by LaRitta-cchin
Summary: Kise yang merasa lelah atas perbuatan Aomine kepadanya akhirnya bertindak, namun.. First AoKise then Kasamatsu x Kise, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyakitiku, Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise dengan blak-blakan, airmatanya sudah mulai mengalir di pipinya yang putih. 'Aominecchi' hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin sampai kau rusak?" Kata Aomine dengan tatapan nakal namun berbahaya. "…." Kise terdiam ketika mendengar kata-kata Aomine, lalu matanya terpejam seakan menahan suara tangisan yang mulai memaksa keluar dari tenggorokan. Aomine hanya bergumam seakan hari ini adalah hari yang normal. Hari dimana Kise tidak menangis dan bertanya pertanyaan yang cukup _absurd_. Tapi untuk Kise, hari ini adalah hari puncak dimana ia bisa menahan kata-kata Aomine yang tajam dan langsung dilontarkan tanpa dipikir. Kise sudah cukup menghadapi keegoisan Aomine, kekasaran Aomine—Seluruh sifat Aomine yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipertimbangkan lagi.

"Persetan denganmu, Aomine." Kata Kise dengan dingin, lalu bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Aomine terbingung ketika mendengar kata-kata Kise. Jujur saja, dia _shock. _Ini pertama kalinya Kise memanggilnya tanpa honorifik '_-cchi'_. Padahal ketika diminta, dia tidak pernah berhenti. Kenapa sekarang? "O-oi, Kise! Berhenti!" Teriak Aomine yang terburu-buru menghentikan kekasihnya untuk membereskan pakaiannya di kamar mereka. Di wajah Kise yang biasa tersenyum kini terhias dengan kerutan di kening, lalu matanya hanya melirik Aomine dengan dingin lalu lanjut membereskan. Tentu saja Aomine makin bingung.

"Kise, apa yang salah?!" Teriak Aomine sambil menarik lengan Kise dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat Kise berhenti menge-_pack_ barang-barangnya. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dengan sama kasarnya, yakin kalau di lengannya akan muncul ruam kebiruan di kulit porselennya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dengan keras lalu lanjut membereskan. "Aomine Daiki." Kata Kise pelan, membuat Aomine yang masih bingung langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sang pirang. Kesunyian mengisi ruangan itu, membuat Aomine tidak nyaman namun Kise tidak peduli. Kata-kata sang _bluenette_ tadi sudah keterlaluan, dan Kise muak.

.

"Kita putus."

.

Dan waktu seakan berhenti disekitar Aomine Daiki. Ia tidak pernah tahu Kise akan berkata seperti ini, tetapi ia sendiri terlalu kaget untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kise langsung memanggul tasnya dan menjatuhkan kunci apartemen miliknya, lalu memakai sepatunya.

"OI, kau nggak serius kan?!" Bentak Aomine dengan marah dan lagi-lagi dipenuhi dengan kekasaran yang terjanjikan kepada Kise apabila dia menolak. Kise terdiam sambil terus memakai sepatunya, lalu melihat Aomine. Ia menatap Aomine dengan tajamnya seakan apabila tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Aomine sudah mati sekarang. Aomine terlihat agak gugup sebelum memperbaiki posturnya. "Kau kira aku bercanda, Aomine?" Suara Kise memecah kesunyian diantara mereka, namun suaranya masih terdengar dingin seperti es. "Aku sudah _rusak_, bukankah itu yang kau mau?" Lanjut Kise, membuat mata Aomine terbuka dengan lebarnya.

Percakapan tadi pagi mulai terputar di otaknya, tentang pertanyaan Kise, tentang jawabannya, tentang perilakunya selama ini—

"Oke, aku minta maaf Kise! Tapi—" Kata-kata Aomine terpotong ketika Kise membuka pintu apartemen itu. "Nggak ada kata maaf yang bisa membuatku memaafkanmu, Aomine Daiki." Suara Kise dipenuhi dengan kemarahan, kelelahan, kebencian—_kesedihan._ Suara yang dibenci Aomine, tetapi kali ini ialah penyebab dari suara itu. Dari nada itu. "_Sayonara._" Kata Kise pendek, lalu turun melalui lift dengan cepat, memencet tombol ke lantai paling dasar lalu melihat pintu itu tertutup tanpa ada pengejaran. Kise menghela nafas pendek, airmatanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. "Aomine baka.." Gumamnya pelan sambil terus menangis. Ia meraih hpnya yang bersarang di kantong celananya, lalu menelefon seseorang yang dia tahu akan menenangkannya di situasi seperti ini.

.

"_Konnichiwa, senpai?" _

.

Saat Kise berlari ke lift itu, Aomine merasa jantungnya berhenti. Seakan setengah hatinya telah robek dan diambil oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah _Kise Ryouta_, sang _model_. Oke, dia tahu perbuatannya telah keterlaluan, tetapi kenapa hari ini? Padahal hari ini adalah hari _anniversary_-nya dengan sang model.

"Sialan kau Kise…" Geram Aomine sambil terus melihat lift yang telah mencapai lantai dasar.

Kise langsung menaiki taksi dan mengucapkan alamat _senpai_-nya yang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia menunduk dan diam, seakan Kise yang dulu telah pergi dan tidak akan kembali ke sisinya lagi. Ia tahu hari ini adalah hari jadinya, namun Kise sudah tidak tahan. Setahun penuh dengan penderitaan, apakah itu setimpal dengan yang dia rasakan? Sama sekali _tidak._ Perlahan, ia menutup matanya lalu jatuh tertidur. Ia bahkan tidak peduli apabila sesuatu terjadi kepada diri—

"Ugh-!" Teriaknya ketika menabrak kursi supir. Keningnya mulai berdarah dan rasa panas mulai menjalar di seluruh sisi tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka dengan lebar ketika ia menyadari ia harus keluar untuk _hidup._ Sekuat mungkin, ia menendang pintu disampingnya, mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari taksi yang terbungkus api. Ia merasa beruntung karena bisa keluar, namun tatapannya langsung memudar. Ia lelah, ia hanya ingin tidu—"OI KISE! BERTAHANLAH BODOH!" Teriak sebuah suara yang ia kenal baik.

"Kasa—matsu…sen—pai—" Kata Kise dengan nafas yang cukup pendek. Seakan dia bahkan sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk berbicara. Untuk bernafas. Untuk menyentuh tangan kakak kelasnya yang terlihat panic dan mulai mengambil hpnya untuk menghubungi rumah sakit. Matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam, menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Mati atau hidup, itu tidak penting kan?

"Oi Kise, kalau kau bisa mendengarku—Hiduplah demiku. Demi Kaijou. Demi seluruh _teammate_-mu. Berjanjilah Kise." Gumam Kasamatsu sambil terus menggenggam tangan kiri Kise dengan erat, membuat Kise tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi di kehidupannya.

Dia punya Kaijou, dia punya semua _senpai_-nya, dan dia punya member GoM yang menunggunya. Kenapa dia menyerah begitu saja?! Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan—pikir Kise yang terus memarahi dirinya yang mulai menyerah.

Suara ambulan mulai memenuhi udara. Kehangatan di tangan kirinya hilang, digantikan oleh sebuah tangan yang terbungkus dengan sarung tangan. Dan baru saat itulah, Kise memperbolehkan dirinya untuk istirahat setelah waktu yang lama.

Kasamatsu merasa panik ketika ia melihat tabrakan itu. Karena Kise akan berkunjung, makanya dia berjalan ke minimarket terdekat yang cukup jauh dari rumah Kasamatsu. Ia tahu sang _blonde_ sedang sedih, makanya ia pergi untuk membeli beberapa coklat. Begitu ia sampai di dekat supermarket itu, sebuah truk menabrak sebuah taksi yang berpenumpang. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat orang yang begitu ia kenal—ia sayang menjadi penumpang di taksi itu. "KI—" Teriakannya terpotong dengan suara tabrakan yang begitu keras, membuat sang supir langsung hancur karena kekuatan tabrakan tersebut. Mobil itu hancur dan mulai terbakar pelan-pelan, namun ia melihat pintu penumpang dibuka dengan paksa dan keluarlah sang model.

Mukanya yang biasanya dihiasi oleh senyuman kini dipenuhi oleh luka. Matanya yang terisi kehangatan kini dipenuhi dengan rasa sakit dan kesedihan—putus asa. Tubuh sang model juga tidak berbeda dengan mukanya, dipenuhi luka yang cukup bervariasi. Dengan cepat, Kasamatsu langsung berlari kearah Kise, melupakan rencana awalnya.

Ia terus berteriak dan bergumam pelan untuk membuat Kise tetap sadar, dan sepertinya rencana lancar. Ia langsung mengambil hpnya lalu menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengirim ambulan secepatnya. Ia terus menelefon sambil terus menatap wajah Kise yang terlihat seperti ingin berkata sesuatu. Ia merasakan orang yang tangannya digenggam langsung menggenggam balik, walaupun cukup lemah. Begitu merasakan kalau otot Kise melemah, Kasamatsu langsung bergumam. "Oi Kise, kalau kau bisa mendengarku—Hiduplah demiku. Demi Kaijou. Demi seluruh _teammate_-mu. Berjanjilah, Kise.". Begitu sang kapten mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapat harapan. Kise berusaha tersenyum sedikit. Senyuman yang membawa kehangatan ke hatinya yang terasa seperti dicabik-cabik.

Suara ambulan.

Kasamatsu langsung melepas genggamannya, lalu membiarkan Kise dibawa ke ambulan. Ketika ia ditawarkan untuk ikut, ia langsung menyanggupi tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sang dokter langsung mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Kasamatsu untuk masuk ke ambulan, duduk di sebuah kursi. Matanya terus menatap tajam Kise yang tidak sadarkan diri. Menghela nafas, Kasamatsu mengenggap pinggiran kasurnya Kise dan meremasnya. "Sialan kau Ryouta.."

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Kise langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi. Karena lukanya terlihat cukup parah, para dokter merasa kalau operasi itu dibutuhkan untuk menyelamatkan hidup sang _blonde_. Sang _senpai_ langsung menghubungi orang tua Kise, teman satu tim, lalu para GoM. Semua langsung berkata kalau mereka akan bergegas menuju rumah sakit itu. Kasamatsu bersandar di kursi rumah sakit sambil menunggu operasi itu berakhir. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyentuh hpnya lagi.

"Ano, maaf." Panggil seorang suster sambil membawa sebuah tas. Kasamatsu langsung mengenali tas itu sebagai tas milik Kise, membuat sang suster terkaget lalu memberikan tas itu ke Kasamatsu. Ia berterima kasih ke suster itu lalu mulai membuka-buka tas tersebut. Isinya rata-rata baju dan buku-buku, namun akhirnya ia menemukan barang yang ia cari-cari. Menyalakan hp Kise, ia melihat wallpaper-nya adalah fotonya bersama Kise beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Senpai!" _panggil Kise sambil berlari kearah Kasamatsu yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Wajah Kasamatsu langsung terangkat lalu menatap orang yang daritadi memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Kise?" Tanyanya. Kise tersenyum lebar—senyuman yang bisa melelehkannya—lalu mengangkat hpnya. "Ayo foto bareng!" Kata Kise dengan semangat, membuat Kasamatsu bingung. Kenapa ia jatuh cinta dengan idiot ini, dia bingung. Kise terus menatapnya dengan tatapan _puppy_-nya, membuat Kasamatsu tidak mampu berkata 'tidak'. Ia menghela nafas dengan keras, lalu mengangguk. Kise langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kakak kelasnya itu. Yang dipeluk mukanya langsung memerah dan berusaha mendorong yang lebih tinggi—yang langsung melepas tanpa bertanya. _

"_Ini bakalan jadi kenang-kenangan! Hehe~!" _

_**  
_Kasamatsu tersenyum ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu. Senyuman yang jarang terlintas di wajahnya—_senyuman tulus._

Kasamatsu langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu ia mendengar plang yang mengatakan 'operasi' dimatikan, tanda kalau operasi milik Kise selesai. Begitu seorang dokter keluar, ia langsung menghadang dokter tersebut dan bertanya tentang keadaan Kise. "Berita baiknya, Kise Ryouta baik-baik saja." Kata sang dokter, membuat Kasamatsu menghela nafas lega. "Berita buruknya—" Kasamatsu langsung menatap dokter itu dengan tegang. "Ditemukan luka yang mulai sembuh di tubuhnya, jadi kemungkinan dia harus tinggal di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu ada." Kata sang dokter sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya. Kasamatsu hanya mengangguk, namun otaknya berpikir keras.

'Luka lain? Darimana ia dapat luka lain ini? Jangan-jangan—' matanya langsung menatap pintu operasi itu. "Dan Kise Ryouta sudah bisa ditemui. Dia di kamar—" Kasamatsu langsung mengangguk begitu ia mendengar nomer kamar milik Kise. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia langsung berlari ke lift, lalu memencet tombol menuju lantai 5. Perjalanan menuju kamar Kise benar-benar membunuhnya, namun ia tetap berusaha tegar. Begitu membuka pintu kamar Kise, ia melihat sang _blonde. _

Kise terbalut dalam begitu banyak perban, membuatnya seperti mumi yang begitu ditakuti. Wajahnya begitu tenang seakan tertidur, dan di pergelangan tangan kiri Kise terpasang sebuah infus. Kasamatsu menghela nafas lalu menarik sebuah kursi lebih dekat dengan kasur Kise. Ia mengelus pipi Kise dengan lembut, lalu menatap wajah yang sedang tidur dengan sama lembutnya.

Ketenangan itu terganggu ketika suara derap kaki yang begitu banyak memasuki kamar Kise dengan cepat. Ia langsung menarik tangannya yang mengelus pipi Kise lalu menatap orang-orang yang baru saja masuk dan merusak momen-nya.

Anggota GoM yang datang pertama.

Semua wajah GoM terlihat khawatir menatap mantan anggota timnya yang terbalut dengan luka. Bahkan Akashi yang biasanya terlihat menyeramkan sekarang terlihat begitu lelah. Semua langsung mengelilingi ranjang Kise. Kesunyian mengantung di ruangan itu, karena tidak ada satupun yang ingin berkata apapun. "Jadi.." Sebuah suara memecah ketenangan itu, yang ternyata sumbernya dari si kapten. "Bagaimana keadaan Ryouta?" Kata Akashi dengan setenang yang ia bisa. "Kata dokter dia nggak papa." Kata Kasamatsu pendek. Hal itu membuat seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ menghela nafas dalam lega. "Namun kata dokter juga lukanya cukup buruk. Ada luka lama yang terbuka ketika kecelakaan itu." Jelas Kasamatsu sambil melirik Aomine yang berada di sebelah Kise. Tatapannya tajam, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menatapnya dan terlihat bingung. "Maksudmu—" Sekarang Midorima yang berkata, seakan mengerti sesuatu. Kasamatsu mengangguk, lalu menatap Aomine lagi. "Jelaskan, Aomine. Kenapa Kise bisa ada luka di tubuhnya? Kata dokter begitu banyak hingga dokter bingung kenapa kecelakaan menyebabkan semua luka itu." Kata Kasamatsu dengan nada yang menuduh. Aomine terlihat gugup lalu menatap sang kapten yang terlihat bersiap membunuhnya. "Hngg—" Tekanan itu hilang begitu sebuah suara baru muncul didekat mereka. Suara lembut milik Kise mengisi suara itu, membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum. Bahkan Midorima, Kuroko dan Akashi yang terkenal jarang tersenyum juga tersenyum. Kise membuka matanya, lalu menatap sekitarnya. "_S-senpai.._" Gumamnya sambil terus melihat sekitarnya seakan mencari seseorang. Kasamatsu tentu saja, langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Kise sambil tersenyum dengan lembutnya. "Aku disini Ryouta, aku disini." Kata Kasamatsu dengan lembut, membuat Kise tersenyum sebisanya. Kise langsung menatap seluruh anggota GoM, lalu melihat Aomine yang berada disisi kirinya. Ia hanya menatap Aomine dengan kebencian, lalu menatap sang kapten yang seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu. "Ada.. apa.. Akashicchi..?" Kata Kise dengan lemah. "Ryouta, apakah benar kalau Daiki yang menyebabkan luka di tubuhmu?" Kata Akashi dengan pelan-pelan. Cukup langka, mengingat sang kapten yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Kise terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu senyuman lemah menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Kise mengangguk kecil, tanda yang cukup untuk membuat semua orang menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang tajam. "A..no…?" Panggil Kise dengan lemah, membuat semua orang menoleh termasuk Aomine sendiri. Dalam hatinya, Aomine berharap Kise menyelamatkan dirinya. Mengatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda. Mengatakan kalau ia—

"Ceritanya…" mulai Kise, membuat semua orang menyimak sebaik mungkin. Aomine langsung menatap ke arah lain, tahu kalau Kise tidak akan menyelamatkannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Akashi yang terlihat tenang sebelumnya sekarang terlihat begitu marah, begitu juga dengan Murasakibara dan Midorima. Bahkan Kuroko dan Momoi yang sudah mengerti kebiasaan Aomine sekarang terlihat kesal dan benci kepada sahabat mereka yang begitu kasar kepada mantan anggota tim mereka.

Kise hanya bisa bercerita jujur, karena kalaupun dia berbohong—pasti Aomine akan merasa bahagia. Lagipula ia terlalu lemah untuk berbohong. Kasamatsu tahu Kise kesulitan untuk bercerita di beberapa bagian, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membantu adik kelasnya itu dalam beberapa bagian. Mengingat ia telah menjadi tempat curhat sang _blonde_ membuatnya tahu seluk beluk ceritanya. Ia terus meremas tangan Kise ketika Kise sudah siap menangis. Kise langsung menatapnya dan ia balas dengan tatapan lembut, menandakan kalau ia tidak sendirian. Akhirnya begitu cerita itu selesai, suasana di ruangan itu langsung mencekam.

"Tunggu! Aku sudah minta maaf ke Kise tadi pa—" "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak menerima maafmu, Aomine?" Kata Kise dengan semanis mungkin, membuat Aomine menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu, ia akan masuk rumah sakit berikutnya.

"Kasa..matsu-_senpai_." Kata Kise pelan, membuat sang kapten dari Kaijou menatap sang _ace_ dari Kaijou itu sambil bergumam "hmm?", menandakan kalau ia mendengarkan.

"_Suki. Senpai ga daisuki."_ Kata Kise dengan pelan. Pipi Kasamatsu langsung memerah hingga mencapai telinganya, membuatnya menunduk. Kise hanya tertawa tanpa suara, lalu bersandar di bantalnya lagi setelah menyadari kalau daritadi dia duduk tegak ketika bercerita ke anggota GoM. Kasamatsu langsung tersenyum dan menatap adik kelasnya.

"Aku juga. _Suki yo, Ryouta._" Kata Kasamatsu dengan yakin, namun pipinya masih merah. Kalau mungkin, merahnya pipi Kasamatsu makin parah, membuatnya terlihat seperti tomat yang ranum. Kise yang melihat kakak kelasnya yang seperti ini langsung tertawa kecil, membuat perhatian seluruh tim ajaib itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kise.

Tak lama kemudian, orang tua dan regular tim basket Kaijou langsung muncul dan bertanya tentang kondisi Kise. Kasamatsu langsung menjawab pertanyaan, tidak menyembunyikan fakta soal luka itu. Mama Kise langsung melarang Kise untuk bertemu dengan Aomine lagi yang disanggupi oleh Kise dengan sepenuh hati. Tim Kaijou terlihat panik, tetapi begitu melihat Kise yang sudah mulai tersenyum, mereka langsung tenang dan mulai bercanda dengan Kise lagi.

Begitu malam telah tiba, seluruh orang pamit untuk pulang kecuali Kasamatsu yang tetap berada disisi Kise. Kise memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap kekasihnya. "Yukio_cchi_, kau tidak pulang..?" Tanya Kise, membuat Kasamatsu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kise. Ia hanya menggeleng, lalu lanjut mengetik email kepada kedua orang tuanya tentang ia menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Kise. "Aku tahu kau akan kesepian begitu aku pergi, Ryouta. Dan aku tahu kau benci rumah sakit atau rasa sendirian kan?" Kata Kasamatsu sambil mengatakan fakta yang diberitahu oleh Kise beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kise hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mencium pipi Kasamatsu dengan lembut. Yang dicium hanya bergumam beberapa hal, pipinya memerah.

"_Two can play the game, Ryouta._" Kata Kasamatsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise. "Y—Yukio—_cchi_..?" Kata-kata Kise langsung terpotong begitu ia merasakan sepasang bibir di bibirnya, membuatnya tersenyum dan berusaha memperdalam ciuman itu. Kasamatsu langsung melepaskan ciuman itu, pipinya makin merah. "Disimpan untuk lain kali saja." Kata Kasamatsu pelan, membuat Kise tertawa geli karena perilaku kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aaah, kau tahu Yukio_cchi_…" Kata Kise memulai ceritanya. "Pagi ini—sebelum kecelakaan itu—aku memutuskan Aomine." Kata Kise, membuat Kasamatsu teringat kenapa ia bisa melihat kecelakaan itu. "Aku merasa Aomine sudah berlebihan, menyakiti dan menyiksaku seperti boneka—aku merasa aku sudah merasa rasa sakit yang cukup, akhirnya aku memutuskannya." Kata Kise dengan nada yang cukup tenang, namun wajahnya sulit dibaca. Kasamatsu berdiri lalu menarik Kise ke pelukannya. Kise yang agak kaget dengan gerakan Kasamatsu langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Kasamatsu. "Apabila ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku disini kan?" Bisik Kasamatsu dengan lembut di telinga Kise sambil mengelus punggung Kise yang juga terbalut perban.

Dan itu membuat Kise lepas kontrol.

Ia mulai menangis, berteriak, meng-komplain tentang banyak hal yang telah ia pendam. Ia meremas kemeja Kasamatsu hingga kemeja itu mulai terlihat kusut, namun dua orang itu tidak peduli. Pundak Kasamatsu juga mulai basah karena air mata Kise, namun Kasamatsu juga tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk menenangkan sang _blonde_. Ia sendiri juga kaget atas banyaknya hal yang telah disembunyikan Kise di mata publik, membuatnya khawatir. Ia khawatir atas alasan kenapa ia tidak bercerita ke seseorang tentang semua hal ini.

Pelan-pelan, tangisan Kise mulai mereda. Ia melepas pelukan itu lalu menghapus airmata yang masih menetes. Kasamatsu mengelus kepala Kise dengan lembut, dimatanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. "Ryouta, kau.. Tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun tentang hal-hal barusan?" Kasamatsu langsung dijawab dengan gelengan. "Semua nggak terlalu peduli." Kata Kise pendek sambil berusaha tersenyum. Namun Kasamatsu benci senyuman Kise yang seperti itu. "Aku tidak peduli atas apa kata orang, namun aku disini untukmu Kise. Jadi jangan pernah sembunyikan apapun yang menganggumu. Aku.. Tidak ingin kau rusak dan pecah untuk kedua kalinya. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik." Kata Kasamatsu dengan yakin. Pipi Kise agak memerah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yukio_cchi_ mudah sekali ya, berkata seperti itu." Kata Kise sambil menunduk, pipinya masih merah. Kasamatsu hanya tertawa kecil melihat perilaku kekasihnya itu lalu menangkat dagu Kise, membuat Kise menatapnya. Kasamatsu menyandarkan keningnya di kening Kise. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga mereka berdua mampu bernafas dalam satu nafas yang sama. Kehangatan diantara mereka cukup nyaman, namun posisi mereka cukup aneh. Kasamatsu hanya tertawa, lalu tersenyum. "Walaupun ada hujan, ada badai, jika kau merasa terluka langsung telfon aku, oke?" Kata Kasamatsu dengan lembut. "Aku akan datang secepat mungkin." Lanjut Kasamatsu dengan yakin. "Um, Yukio_cchi_.. Tapi aku sudah tidak ada tempat tinggal.." Kata Kise lemah. Kasamatsu langsung menaruh sebuah kunci di tangan Kise. "Kunci menuju apartemenku." Ucap Kasamatsu sambil nyengir, membuat Kise tersenyum bahagia seakan dia baru saja mendapat hadiah natal.

"_Hai!" _

** Owari **

A/N ; Oke, ini FF—Aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Aku emang suka Aokise, tapi.. Mood berkata lain(?). Urgh. Mana ini FF pertama di fandom Kurobasu lagi. _Speechless_ deh. :I GAAHH—oke.

Flame aja sesuka anda, mohon kritik saran juga ya. Review gitu. Hehe. Sankyuu nee. /bows/  
Dan selamanya Kurobasu itu bukan milikku. C:


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aominecchi!" Teriak sang blonde dengan semangat. Aomine selalu tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia mengabaikan panggilan itu, maka ia melihat kekasihnya yang berlarian sambil melambai ke arahnya. Aomine hanya melambai kecil, namun itu saja sudah menimbulkan efek yang besar pada Kise._

_Kise merasakan pipinya memerah karena gugup. Dunia _modelling_ begitu menghabiskan waktunya, membuatnya harus mati-matian mencari waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasih _dim-_nya itu, maka ia berharap, natal ini menjadi waktu yang tepat. _

"_Menunggu lama, Aominecchi? Maaf, tadi manager tidak memperbolehkanku pergi lebih cepat," Kise sambil tersenyum minta maaf, dan ia hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku kekasihnya itu ketika gumaman 'tidak apa-apa' meluncur. _Dasar orang idiot pecinta basket,_ gumamnya geli, dalam hati._

"_Lumayan. Tapi nggak terlalu lama." Aomine menjawab sembari melihat salju yang perlahan turun._

"_Begitukah? Tumben, banget ya~! Aominecchi biasanya kan datang telat-ssu!" Kise berujar dengan nada jahil, membuat Aomine mengelus pelipisnya lalu mencubit pipi sang model dengan keras._

"_Apa katamu?! Aku tidak semalas itu, bodoh!" dan Kise hanya berteriak geli sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Aomine dari pipinya. _

_Kise memeluk lengan pria itu, "Baiklah! Kita mau kemana, Aominecchi?" Aomine terlihat berpikir dan—_

—Mimpi apa ini?

…. _Mimpi apa yang barusan itu?_

Kise tertawa getir. Ia bahkan masih ingat detailnya; di hari _**itu**_, jika kau tanya. Hari itu menjadi hari yang paling dia suka, karena ia tahu hari (dan seluruh hal manis) itu tidak akan jadi kenyataan lagi. Ia tahu.

_(Namun tidak pernah sanggup ia abaikan, dan manakala ia mencoba, hanya ada kegagalan. Selalu.)_

Aomine sekarang sudah berubah. Tidak ada kata-kata manis, tidak ada sentuhan lembut, gumaman menenangkan—apapun yang baik dalam hubungan mereka. Singkatnya…

…_**tidak ada cinta diantara mereka**_**.**

Kise lelah, jujur saja.

Ia ingin kabur, tetapi ia merasa terikat pada lelaki itu. Aomine sudah memberikan banyak hal kepadanya, dan sekarang ia berpikir egois (_egoisegois__**egois**_ hingga ia merasa begitu muak pada dirinya sendiri), tetapi pikiran ini tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Aku tahu ini akan menjadi seperti ini, Kise-kun." Kuroko selalu jujur. Lebih jujur dari siapapun. Dan itu tak membuat apapun membaik dalam diri sang blonde. Sebelum ia mampu bertanya apa maksud Kuroko, Kagami masuk ke dalam apartemen dan langsung mencium Kuroko, mengabaikan Kise. Dan sejujurnya, melihat mereka seperti ini membuatnya iri. Ia juga ingin kembali seperti ini.

(ia rindu—saat-saat ketika setiap ia pergi, ia mendapat sebuah ciuman dan ketika ia pulang, ia mendapat pelukan.)

Ia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti itu, namun ia tahu resikonya—kalau ia menjadi egois, maka tidak akan ada yang tersisa untuknya. Semua akan diambil darinya. Semuanya… harus disembunyikan dibalik topeng.

—semua, kecuali dari Kasamatsu Yukio. Senpainya.

Kasamatsu Yukio mungkin cuma orang biasa. Tapi, di mata Kise, dia bukanlah orang _biasa_.

Kasamatsu mampu melihat dibalik kebohongan yang dilontarkan Kise, bagaimana perasaan Kise dan bagaimana suasana hati Kise. Ia selalu berusaha untuk membantu adik kelasnya yang punya kesulitan dalam mengekspresikan diri.

Kise menyukainya.

Tidak, tidak—Aomine masih ada di sampingnya, dan ia tidak berani untuk memutuskannya. Dia selalu takut. Ia tahu seberapa menakutkan ketika Aomine tahu. Ia tidak ingin merasakan siksaan yang begitu menjadi karena kekasihnya.

Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ kecuali Aomine, tentu saja—sebenarnya mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada Kise. Mereka terus membujuk Kise untuk meninggalkan Aomine, tetapi Kise begitu tuli—membuatnya menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan mereka. Tapi, sungguh, ia tidak mau semua orang itu repot mengurusi hidupnya. Ia harus meyakinkan orang-orang agar tidak terlalu khawatir kepadanya.

Kadang-kadang ia bingung, kenapa dirinya dulu bisa begitu mencintai Aomine. Aomine itu bodoh, kasar, jahat, hangat, kadang-kadang terlihat manis—

_See_? Inilah kenapa Kise menyukai Aomine.

Ia benar-benar ingin Aomine kembali menjadi sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perasaan baru yang timbul di hatinya.

Perasaan ini sama seperti saat ia menyukai Aomine _dulu_. Ia ingin pergi dan mengejar ceritanya bersama Yukio, tetapi kenyataan tidak begitu mudah untuk diubah. Ia seolah mengetahui ia akan selamanya terikat dengan Aomine dan sungguh, itu membuatnya putus asa.

"Kise? Ada apa?"

Di hari yang cerah ini, matahari sedang mengejeknya dan _senpai_-nya juga tampak bingung dengan dirinya. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sosok Yukio dihadapannya. Duduk dengan segelas minuman, di sebuah _café _yang mereka datangi. Oh, _sialan, aku melamun_, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"O-ooh, senpai! Maaf! Aku kebanyakan mikir!" kata Kise dengan nada yang terdengar cukup malu. Kasamatsu hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu hanya bergumam mengerti.

"Hmm, _senpai_?" Gumam Kise pelan sambil mengaduk teh yang ada dihadapannya. Kasamatsu lagi-lagi hanya menggerutu pelan tanda ia mendengarkan sambil meminum kopi yang ia pesan barusan.

"Ah, itu senpai—Buat senpai aku i—" Kise langsung menghentikan kata-katanya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat , mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap kedua mata hitam senpainya.

"Ah, ujiannya senpai, gimana?" Tanya Kise setelah meminum tehnya dengan hati-hati. Kasamatsu bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kise yang mendadak berhenti namun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Baik." Ia mengerut, merasa _kouhai_-nya ini harus cepat-cepat ke psikiater.

"Nee, nee! Senpai! Menurutmu aku_ ace_ yang baik?" Kise bertanya dengan suara yang pelan namun cukup keras untuk tertangkap telinga Kasamatsu yang cukup tajam.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" Kasamatsu mendesis lalu menginjak kaki Kise, "Tentu saja kau Ace yang baik!" Kata Kasamatsu dengan kesal, namun Kise langsung tersenyum lebar diantara ringisannya.

"Uwa, arigatou Kasamatsucchi!" Kise nampak terlalu bahagia, membuat yang dihadapan merona, "A-apa-apaan itu.." Kata Kasamatsu pelan dan terdengar agak malu. Kise hanya mengangkat alisnya lalu tertawa melihat respon kakak kelasnya yang ia anggap _manis_.

Ah, persetan dengan Aomine. _Kise menyukai Kasamatsu lebih dari ia menyukai Aomine._

[ apakah benar aku menyukaimu? ]

Waktu terus berlalu ketika ia menikmati kehidupannya ketika ia di Kaijou. Tetapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan cintanya—kehidupan bersama Aomine Daiki yang _dulu_ ia cintai. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang manis di antara mereka.

Kise tahu, selalu tahu—tahu tentang sebuah rahasia yang Aomine punya. Ia tahu—sungguh, hatinya sakit ketika ia mengingat rahasia itu. Dimana setiap model yang Kise temui selalu berkata tentang Aomine yang telah mencuri hati mereka dan membahagiakan mereka. Oh, sial, sebenarnya siapa yang kekasih Aomine di sini?

Aomine sendiri juga sekarang tidak pernah membisikkan kata cinta, merengkuhnya, menciumnya dengan lembut—bahkan melupakan anniversary mereka sendiri. Kise hanya memasang senyuman palsu untuk membuat Aomine bahagia. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya perbuatan kasar atau tidak kata-kata yang mampu membuat Kise lemas—bukan lemas dalam hal yang baik namun lemas dalam artian ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat _apa—_karena kekasihnya itu bahkan nyaris tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya.

Setiap kata yang ia utarakan hanya berisi dengan kemalasan atas hubungan mereka. Kise menyerah—bahkan ia begitu putus asa sampai ia berani mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk perubahan—karena ia lelah.

Kise ingin mengutarakan kata-kata itu, tetapi apa daya setiap kali ia melihat lurus ke mata Aomine, ia hanya bisa merasa lemah karena ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada mata itu. Mata yang dulu pernah menunjukkan keindahan cinta. Ketika ia sudah memantapkan keinginannya—saat-saat ia _ingin_ membuka mulutnya—tidak ada suara yang keluar. Yang ada hanyalah teriakan sunyi yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Aomine.

_Kenapa ia __**harus**__ menghadapi ini?_

"Kasamatsu-_senpaaaaaai_!" Teriak Kise dengan manja lalu memeluk kakak kelasnya yang sedang akan menembakkan bola basketnya dari garis _third point_. Suara pantulan bola yang membentur ring dan bercumbu dengan lantai menjawab teriakan Kise.

Kasamatsu langsung melirik ke arah Kise yang ternyata sedang menangis. Kise menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang rambut hitam. Ia mengerenyit, bingung.

"O-oi, kau kenapa?" sembari men-signalkan para anggota tim basket untuk terus berlatih selagi ia menenangkan sang blonde yang terus menangis, ia mengelus kepala itu. Yang dilakukan Kise bukan tangisan seperti anak kecil yang biasanya ia lakukan, tetapi tangisan dimana ia bahkan bisa merasakan kesedihan setiap airmata itu mengalir.

Anggota tim basket Kaijou mengerti. Mereka sering melihat Kise menangis karena dikerjai, tetapi kali ini Kise langsung mendatangi kapten mereka yang paling ditakuti. Kasamatsu menunduk tanda terimakasih, lalu menyeret Kise ke gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang _gym_.

"Kise, ada apa?" Tanya Kasamatsu begitu mereka sendirian. Kise belum menjawab, hanya terus menangis dan—oh, kutuklah Kasamatsu untuk ini tetapi—tangisan Kise terdengar begitu—sedih.

Lelah berbicara, ia hanya mengelus punggung Kise dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan, suara tangisan Kise mulai berhenti. Kasamatsu yang lega langsung menangkup pipi Kise, berjinjit kecil, lalu mencium kening itu.

"Ada apa, Kise? Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" ia bertanya dengan lembut (_oh, sungguh, hanya Kise yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini_) sambil menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi Kise tanpa suara. Kise hanya melihat sekitarnya lalu menghela nafasnya, terdengar putus asa.

"Ini tentang.. Aominecchi." Bisik Kise pelan, membuat sang kapten basket menegang. Ia tahu tentang perbuatan kekasih Kise. Setiap hari ia melihat setidaknya satu lebam baru di tubuh Kise namun si pirang hanya tersenyum dan berkata ia hanya menabrak sesuatu—walaupun Kasamatsu tahu dia berbohong.

Kasamatsu terus mengelus punggung Kise dengan lembut, berusaha menguatkan sang blonde untuk bercerita kepadanya, "Ada apa dengan anak itu? Heh, akan kuhajar dia jika dia terus menyakitimu." Ia bergumam pelan, namun setiap kata-kata yang dia utarakan dipenuhi dengan janji untuk membalas _Aomine Daiki_.

"Aominecchi… terus menuduhku. Berselingkuh. Padahal dia sendiri—" Sebuah isakan lolos dari tenggorokan Kise, membuat Kasamatsu langsung memeluk Kise.

Hening sesaat pecah dengan suara bariton tenang, "Tenang saja Kise. Kalau terus seperti ini, ah… Kapan kau berencana untuk memutuskannya, kalau begitu?"

Kise menghela nafas… apa memang ini sudah waktunya?

[ selain ombak, kenangan dari cinta hanyalah berupa _laut_, yang tak memiliki apa-apa ]

A/N ; UWO! JADINYA SERIES OTL AKU NGGAK NYADAR AJSHAHDSIHFS  
Banyak yang bilang kalau plotnya terlalu cepat, jadi aku coba buat melanin(?) plotnya dan kalau aku jadiin one shot lagi—kayaknya panjang banget deh lol. Derp, yaudah. Rate n Review? Kalau writer block ku udah mendingan, mungkin updatenya cepet ._.


End file.
